The invention relates to a non-surgical upper eyelid lift system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for restoring a more youthful appearance to the eyelid area by lifting sagging skin of the eyelid.
People generally ascertain the age of another person by virtue of various visual cues. For example, wrinkles around the eyes and sagging skin around the mouth and chin are examples of visual cues which tend to indicate a person's advancing age. Attempts to make a person appear more youthful generally focus on eliminating some of these cues.
Some of the most common techniques for reducing the visual cues associated with aging are surgical techniques such as face lifts, and various injections which are aimed at smoothing the skin or eliminating discolorations thereof. However, considerable risks are inherent in all of these procedures. Thus, most people shy away from the invasiveness of surgical procedures.
One particular visual cue is sagging skin on the eyelid. Surgical procedures for attempting to reduce the sagging are commonly known as "eye lifts". These procedures involve making an incision in the eyelid at the eyeball crease. This surgery is potentially dangerous, in that if the surgeon accidentally cuts into the eyelid muscle, there is no known technique to correct such an accident. Once again, the invasiveness and expense of such a procedure deters many people from remedying their sagging eyelids in such a manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,307 to Elfenbein and 4,653,483 to Clavin both disclose systems which seek to eliminate drooping eyelids by adhering two portions of the eyelid together. Elfenbein employs liquid adhesive, while Clavin employs cosmetic tape. However, both systems undesirably require that two skin surfaces be adhered together.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.